A New Family
by FangxxMyLove
Summary: 11 years ago, Fang and Iggy left Nudge and Max to take care of their children. MAx, 3 and Nudge, 2. But what will they do when Iggy and Fang show up unexpectingly and want to be apart of their lives? BTW Itex is already destroyed and what not. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm not sure if I'll continue this. I want to add the same story line to my other story. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**_

I am Maximum Ride. I live with my mom, Valencia Martinez, my sister, Ella Martinez, and my three babies, Nessa (pronounced nee-s-uh), who is 10, Ryek, who we call Ry at age 10 as well, and Luna, the youngest of them all at age 4. Oh and Nudge lives with me too. She has her own kids, two of them, Hope and Faith. Convenient, right? Both are 10.

You're probably wondering where the rest of the flock is. Well, Gazzy moved out when he got married to Jess, an old friend of mine. We're still really close. She doesn't have wings or anything. She's normal. But she and Gazzy had a baby boy with wings. They named him Jay, since he reminded them of a blue jay. He's sooo cute, but he's got Gazzy's digestive system…

Angel moved into an apartment with her fiancé, Aaron. Cute couple. Aaron has wings, just like us. His wings are redish, though. Their apartment is right down the street.

Now I haven't mentioned Fang- or Iggy- for a reason. Well, for Nudge, Iggy is a tough subject. I'll explain.

About 11 years ago, Nudge and Iggy were _very_ close. Nudge told me when she had her first time with him. A week later she began to throw up. I knew already what was wrong. While everyone but her and moi were out flying- Nudge because she was sick and me because I refused to leave her alone- I made her take a test. Guess what? It was positive. And for those of you who don't know what I'm saying, shame.

Well, the week before, Iggy was ranting on to us about how he didn't want kids and how he would die before he had them This was not pleasing to Nudge. When I started to see her figure change, I warned her. He might catch on. I told her she could stay with my mother. So she did. Iggy never saw her again. He got over her pretty quickly, though.

The same week Nudge began throwing up, I did too. This is where it gets touchy. I knew I was pregnant, too, but I stayed. Iggy was with some girl named Lissa, he moved out to live with her. Angel spent most of her time playing with Gazzy. They were still young. Remember, this was 11 years ago. And just to clear things up:

Me (Max)- Right now I am 26. Do the math

Fang- 26

Iggy-26

Nudge-23

Gazzy-20

Angel- 18

Okay, so back to the story. Fang and I were together a lot, but he started to get hormonal. It seemed like all he wanted was sex. And I only gave it to him twice, believe me guys.

Everyone (except Nudge, whom I visited often) caught on that I was pregnant. Fang looked pissed when he found out. After I had the babies, Fang and I had sex again. For the last time. Fang treated the babies like crap. I'm talking about Nessa and Ry. So I moved in with my mom. The whole flock was mad at Fang, except for Iggy.

Now I'm not sure how it happened, but I got pregnant with Luna 7 years after having- err- sex with Fang. Mom explained that it was something genetic. Whatever. But I lived with my mom raising three kids on my own. Occasionally three if Nudge went out or vice versa, but that didn't happen often.

Now, your probably wondering why I'm telling you this. Well, a week ago, Fang and Iggy showed up. They have been staying with us- thanks mom- (note sarcasm) for this past week and for Nudge and I, it's been a living hell.


	2. Meeting Iggy

**Well, I'll begin by telling you how they got here. It started as a really fun day. The 4th**** of July to be exact.**

***FLASHBACK***

_**It was 4**__**th**__** of July. Nudge and I were holding a party at my mom and Ella's house. It was a barbecue. I was the chef. Now I know what you're thinking, DON'T LET MAX COOK! But after 11 years of raising kids, you kind of learn.**_

_**Nudge helped me cook. We had two grills. Don't look at me like WTF, how much do you eat, pigs? Birds, actually and we need a lot of food, remember. Ella and mom were watching Nessa, who was fishing (yes, we have a pond in the backyard) with Ry, and Hope and Faith who were playing dolls with Luna.**_

_**We were waiting for Gazzy, Jess and their baby and Angel and Aaron to show up.**_

_**Now here's just some info you should know about the flock. Our powers, I mean.**_

_**Moi: I can fly super fast (duh), breath under water, and freeze time. Ooo, now that one's different.**_

_**Nudge: hack computers, attracts metal, talk anyones ear off, blah blah blah. The usual. But she did get the new power of talking to animals. it's a kinda win-lose situation. When we need food, she tells them to well, commit suicide. But she can here them scream in pain in the hunting season…**_

_**Gazzy: Make a bomb with anything from a piece of string to a plane. Mimicking. Explosive gas… **_

_**Oh yeah, and he can feel emotions. It's like Angel's mind-reading power, though. Can get pretty annoying, especially since we're not getting attacked anymore.**_

_**Angel: Read minds, communicate with animals, breath underwater, change her form from angel to other people she knows, and now she can turn anything to ice with the touch of her finger. Scary. Don't get on her nerves, believe me…**_

_**Okayyy now the newbies.**_

_**Aaron: control emotions. Example: make you feel better if your dog died or whatever.**_

_**Jay: Explosive gas and mimicking. Gets it from his father…**_

_**Hope: Telepathy with her sister ONLY, and makes nature grow. Its fun to watch. It's like dead grass, BING, flowers.**_

_**Faith: Telepathy with her sis (duh, again), and can burn things with the touch of her finger. DON'T GET ON HER NERVES! I still have the scar…**_

_**Then, my babies**_

_**Luna: Controls nighttime, the stars the moon, for instance, blends into the night. She is amazing at manhunt. Anyways, hence the name Luna.**_

_**Ryek: Well, let's just say, he can make you forget. Wait, what was I saying? No, just kidding, but her really can make you forget.**_

_**And Nessa: She can bring things back from the dead and heal things. Really came handy in fighting.**_

_**Oh, and BTW I can communicate telepathically with my kids, as they can with me. Luna is also deaf. So back to the story.**_

_**I was getting all of the food onto the plates. Gazzy and Jess showed up with Jay, so everyone was busy hugging them. Angel and Aaron showed up just after Gazzy.**_

_**I told Gazzy to bring the firework bombs that he made. And yes, I did tell him. The kids started to set them off and Angel walked over to me. Everyone else was preoccupied. **_

"_**Mmmm, looks yummy." she said.**_

"_**Yep, it does."**_

_**I gave her a hug, knowing that's why she came over to me. "It's good to see you." she said.**_

"_**You too. So when's the wedd-" I was cut off by Angel suddenly freezing.**_

"_**What? What is it?" By now Aaron was at her side and Nudge was gathering all the kids up with mom and Ella helping.**_

"_**Get the kids inside. Someone's coming." she finally said.**_

_**She didn't have to tell me twice. "Mom, Ella! Get inside with the kids. Lock the doors. We have our keys, so don't let ANYONE inside. Got it?" They nodded. Jess went inside with Jay, too.**_

_**We all got into our fighting mode, facing they way Angel said the intruders were coming from.**_

_**There was only one dot visible, getting bigger as it approached.**_

_**When the mysterious creature finally landed, we were at Iggy. Yes, the**__ Iggy. The only one we know._


	3. Seeing Fang

***STILL FLASHBACK***

"_I-I-Iggy?" Nudge said, quietly. We all knew that she wasn't very happy. That's the only time she doesn't talk._

" _Hey Nudge." Iggy said as calmly as humanly possible._

_Nudge walked away. More like ran, into the house._

"_What's up with her?" he asked_

_Like he doesn't know. "Umm… Ig, can we talk for a minute?" I asked_

"_Sure. Sup Gazzy. How's it been?"_

"_Uh, heyy Ig." Gazzy said. But he turned and went inside before Iggy could start up a conversation. Probably to tell Jess what's up._

"_Angel? Wow, you've grown up! Is that a ring I see?" he said, now turning to Angel._

"_Uh, yea. Hey Iggs. This is a ring." Angel walked inside._

"_Max," Ig started, "What'd you wanna talk about?"_

"_I think you know Iggy. Why are you here? Let's start with that."_

"_I want to see my kids. Be a part of their lives."_

"_After all of these years? Are you kidding me? Nudge practically broke to pieces when she found out she was pregnant**. You** told her you didn't want kids. She had to __**leave**__. Where were you then?" I said, standing up for Nudge_

"_I was scared, Max! I was only 16!"_

"_And you think Nudge WASN'T scared? She was only 13! She had to __**carry**__ the baby in her __**body.**__ And you were scared." I started fuming to myself._

"_Max…" _

"_NO! Just, Just leave." I stomped inside._

"_What happened?" Mom asked_

"_Nothing."_

"_Well I'm gonna go talk to him."_

_When she came back inside, Iggy was going to stay with us._

*FLASHBACK OVER (FOR NOW)*

Now Fang, he was a whole different story.

"Hey Max." Nudge said, walking into my room, the room we were sharing.

Hope and Faith shared the room in between mine and Nudge's room. Luna slept in my room and Ry and Nessa shared the room across from mine. Iggy and Fang were sleeping in Nudge's room. That's why she had to share mine. And no, we don't have a guest room.

"Hey Nudge."

"I HATE THIS!" she broke down. Crying in my arms, she told me her story, "He's been gone for 11 years! 11 f$%ing years! And NOW he wants in their life! He didn't want in when I was pregnant! I told him when I had Hope and Faith. HE RAN AWAY! Wahhhhh!" she cried even more.

"I know sweetie, I know. I give you permission to slap him, if you want."

This seemed to brighten her day a bit. "Yeah, at least Iggy wasn't as bad as Fang."

"Yeah." and now you probably wanna know what happened with Fang.

**FLASHBACK (AGAIN)**

_Iggy was at home. Nudge needed to get away. So we brought the kids to the park. Hope was playing with Faith on the slide, Ry was playing with his friend Justin on the zip cord, Nessa was gossiping with her friends, and Luna was playing with a little boy in the sandbox._

"_Max, why do you think he came back?" Nudge asked_

"_He wanted to meet his kids, I guess."_

"_He will NOT be a part of their lives. He will NOT."_

"_I understand, sweetie. It'll me okay."_

_Nessa ran up to me with one of her friends trailing behind her._

"_Mom! Mommommomommom!"_

"_Yes, sweetie."_

"_This is Sugar." She said gesturing towards the little girl making her way towards us. "She's just like us! She has wings!" She lowered her voice at the end of this. "But there butterfly wings, not bird wings. Can she come over? Pleasepleasepleaseplease-" _

"_Yes, hon, calm down." I said, smiling at Sugar, "Hi, Sweetie." _

"_Hi Miss Ride. A pleasure." She said. Very polite. _

"_Okay! Go play!" I said, and they ran off._

"_Max?" a voice said from behind me. It sounded familiar, but I'm not sure. Nudge was standing next to me, her eyes bulging out of her head._

"_What, Monique?" we made sure to use our fake names around people we didn't know._

"_Uh, Max. Look behind you."_

_I turned around. OMG! It was- It was Fang!_

"_Hello. Nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand for him to shake._

"_Uh, Max. I know you. I know it's you."_

_Just then, Luna came running up to me._

_She grabbed my leg and pulled my hand, "Mommy, Mommy! I'm hungwey.!"_

_I glanced at Fang, who now was looking at me like I was an alien coming to destroy him._

"_Okay sweetiepie. We'll get some food." then I turned to Fang once she was on my waist. "I'm afraid you're mistaken, sir."_

"_Nessa! Ry!! We're leaving now!" I yelled and they went running to Nudge, Sugar following._

_I looked at Fang one more time. That's when I saw him holding the hand of a young red-headed women. Dirtbag._

"_Goodbye, sir. I must be on my way."_

_Then we left into the woods. When Sugar took her wings out, I gasped. They were beautiful! Pink with black dots and yellow on the edges of each wing._

_As I took into the air behind the rest of the flock, I felt as if I was being followed. Itex may be destroyed, but I never let my guard down. And that was probably the smartest thing I've ever done._


	4. Flash back AGAIN

_**Thanks for all the reviews guys!! It might take a bit to update cause I have like 20 projects due this week! But I'll try to keep up with both of my stories! And sorry it's so short! I'll try to update soon! REVIEW!!!**_

Okay, so you know how I told you someone was following me? Well, it, of course, turned out to be Fang. Who else?

***FLASHBACK AGAIN!***

_When we got back home, Nessa and Sugar ran inside to play, being followed by Ry who had taken an obvious liking in Sugar, Hope and Faith went to play soccer and Luna was flying around, practicing. It was okay to fly here, we were secluded._

_Nudge turned and pointed at me. Well at something-or someone-(hint hint) behind me. I turned around to see none other than - drum roll please- Fang. Who could have guessed. (Note sarcasm.)_

"_What do you want?" Nudge asked, ice dripping from her voice. She walked up next to me, her eyes never leaving her glare on Fang._

"_Why hello, Nudge." he said sarcastically, "So nice to see you too."_

"_Ha-ha. Leave. Now." She spat._

"_I need to talk to you" he said, looking at me_

"_No." I spoke for the first time._

"_Mommy! My dowy broke!" Luna came crying to me with a Barbie doll in her hand. Huh, when did she go inside to play dolls? Anyways, she came running over to me and hugged my legs, so I picked her up._

"_It's okay, baby. We'll get you a new one. Auntie Angel and Auntie Nudge will come with us. Okay, sweetie?" I comforted her, talking in sign language _

_She sniffed "Otay mommy."_

_I looked up at Fang, who was looking at Luna._

"_She's mine?"_

_Nudge looked at him like he was insane. I'm sure I looked at him the same way, but hello? Did I mention any mirrors around here? "Are you JOKING!" she screamed, causing Luna to cry again. I snuggled her close to me. Nudge went on, "You left her! Left her to raise 3 babies all ALONE! You may technically be their father, but you will __**never**__ be their dad." Wow. Go Nudge!_

_Fang looked totally calm, not caring that Nudge just screamed her lungs out at him and I was trying to restrain myself from punching his face. "They are my kids. I am and will be their father."_

_I moved closer to him, until I was about an inch from is face, "Never. Ever. Will. You. Be. Their. Dad. __**Never.**__" I growled and went inside, Luna on my hip and Nudge following not far behind._

_When we were inside, Mom asked what happened. All she had to do was take a look at my tear-stained face and a crying Luna in my arms._

"_Fang?" She mouthed. I shook my head yes._

*FLASHBACK OVER*

And that is how I ended up in my personal hell.

Nudge looked up at me and said, "Why are they here? Why are we letting them live here?"

"I'm not sure."

I heard talking from Ry and Nessa's room. I got up and walked into their room, Nudge trailing behind.

"Who is this man?" Nessa asked.

"Um, an old family friend?" I said, but it came out more like a question.

"Mom…" Ry looked at me

"Don't worry about it sweetie." I said kissing their heads.

"Mom," Nessa started, "Is he our dad? That's what you were thinking before. And if he is, I don't like him. I don't want him to be my dad. Not ever."

Go Nessa!


	5. Kelly

_Thanks sooo much for the reviews!! Enjoyy!!_

**(a/n this is taking place right after Nessa said "I don't want him to be my dad." In this chapter, You will get to read a little bit of Fang's POV to see what's going on at his house.)**

"Well, hon, don't worry about that for now. You and Sugar can go play outside, fly around a bit, okay? Be safe" I added as they ran out the door. Nessa looked at me before she left the room, but when I nodded, she left to play with Sugar.

"I'll go keep an eye on them." Ry said.

Nudge looked at him amusingly, "Riiiiggghhhhhtttt." she said, making the word more like a 20 syllable word instead of 1.

He turned away, embarrassed, and went outside. Nudge always joked with him about that.It was funny to watch. But of course Nudge would get off topic and Ry was off the hook. Like this one time where we all thought Ry liked our neighbor, Gina.

*Flashback*

"_You liiiikkkkeeeeee her!!" Nudge teased_

"_Do not!" Ry objected_

"_DO tooo!" _

"_Do Not!_

"_Do to."_

"_Do not"_

"_Do too! You think she looks like an Angel!" Nudge teased, quoting his word "She looks like and angel" when she was in fact dressed as an angel at a halloween dance. "ooooohhh! Angel and Aaron! When are they visiting? I can't wait to see them! I want them to get married!! Did you hear he's popping the question? And…"_

_Nudge kept rambling on to me and I gave Ry a look that said 'run-while-you-can' He nodded and took off to his room. _

_A fun day, as I remember._

*Flashback over*

"Max…" Fang started.

"I think it's time you go to your room." I stated dryly.

"No. I'm not a little kid. I don't get grounded."

I hate being told no, if you haven't noticed. I just don't take that crap. "Leave." I said, ice dripping as I spoke.

"No." he said again.

"This is MY house! You will leave when I tell you. You don't own it, I do. You don't pay bills, I do, Nudge does, and Mom does. I have to work as a nurse AND take care of _my_ kids. AND pay rent. AND clean the house, with Nudge's help of course," I added to make her feel as important as she was, "AND COOK! NOW GO AWAY!" And when I finished my rant, I slapped him. Totally involuntarily. Just a habit guess.

He looked appalled, holding his face, but I just smirked ad he turned on his heel to leave.

Right before he left he said, "I'm gonna go visit Kelly's house. (Redhead Dirtbag's name. if you're wondering.) I'll be back soon and then we can talk."

I opened my mouth to scream at him, but Nudge put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down, so I closed it.

************************************************************************"UGHHHHH!" I yelled once I heard the front door shut, "I hate having him here!!!"

"I know you do. I know." Nudge soothed. Luna was sleeping, it was her afternoon nap. Sugar had to go home, so Ry and Nessa were outside flying around and playing basketball. "I don't like having Iggy here either."

I forgot about Iggy, "I'm soo sorry! I didn't even think about you and Iggy, I was too busy annoying you with my Fang problems." I said.

"It's k'. It's gotta be harder for you. Iggy and I, well we weren't, as everyone said, soulmates like you and Fang."

I held back tears at that, remembering the memories.

**Fang's POV**

Damn. It kinda hurt hearing Nessa? I think that's her name. Well anyway, it kinda hurt hearing her say she didn't want me to be her father. And then Max freaking out on me. So I decided to fly over to my girlfriend's house. Kelly. And my son Charles. He didn't have wings, totally normal. But he was definitly min. DNA proves it.

I love Kelly, but I realllllyyyy love Max. I miss her. I know she loves me back, but she's just afraid to admit it. I guess I just have that affect. (**A/N Fang is kind of OOC here)**

Oh well. I just want to be apart of my kids' lives now. Well, not fully. Maybe just take them for ice-cream and buy them shitty toys or whatever. Then maybe they'll like me. Maybe more then Max…

I was thinking of that the whole way to Kelly's. When I arrived, she was waiting for me on the porch. She knew about my wings. Just a heads up.

"Hey baby" I said as I landed and went over to kiss her.

"Hey smexi. Where have you been? I've got work in 10 minutes." she's a stripper. Every man's dream…

"Well, I think that's enough time. Charles is in bed." I said seductively, purposely avoiding the first question. "And I think it's time we got to bed as well…"

"Mmmhmmmhmm"

I'll save you all the disgusting details (well to you at least) and just tell you what happened when she left.

Charles woke up.

"Hey bud." I said

"Hiya dad!" he said giving me a hug. I stiffened. Even with kids, I don't like hugs. Charles never really got the memo…

Well, oh well. He pulled away eventually.

"What's up, kid?" I asked with about no enthusiasm as I walked passed him to the kitchen. He rambled on about whatever and I just replied with an "Uh-huh." and sat to watch tv.

He went upstairs to play video games, leaving me alone… to watch anything I want…

So just cause I was horny at the moment, I watched some crappy movie with alota sex scenes. And don't you fret, I'm not this bad all the time.

As I watched, I thought of Max. I wonder how she's been over the years. God, I bet she was lost without me. But of course she's Max the Invincible, so it's possible she was doing better then ever.

Huh. I wish she would just let me talk to her.

I flipped off the tv and went upstairs to Charles's room.

"Hey, kid. Wanna play cars?" I asked. He nodded his head enthusiastically.


	6. Charles

**Nudge's POV**

I felt soo super bad for Max. She's so upset! Ughhh. Fang is a scumbag. Doesn't deserve Max or a single tear she's shed.

I walked into the room both I and Max shared. Luna woke up when I walked through the door.

"Auntie Nudge!!" She exclaimed. I love being called an Auntie. It was hard getting used to mom, but Auntie was just natural.

"Hey, sweet pea!" I said, bending over her crib to pick her up, "What's up?"

She then continued to tell me all about her dream. It was kinda funny actually. She had dreamt that Fang and Iggy were dangling over a pot of hot dogs!! But before they fell, she woke up.

I brought her downstairs in the kitchen, where Max was teaching Hope, Faith, Nessa, Sugar, and Ry how to bake cookies. Boy was it messy. I put Luna down and she ran over to Max and hugged her leg. Max looked down at Luna and smiled. Then she picked her up and sat her on the counter.

"Hey, Mom!" Faith yelled over the noise of the beater **(A/N I don't know what it's called. It's like a mechanical whip. I dunno) **

"Hey, hon." I said back. But I didn't hear Hope creep up behind me. She dumped flour on my head!

"Hope!!!" I laughed, turning around, "Now I have to fix my hair, and my makeup, and change my clothes!!"

"Hahahhahahhahahah" They both kept laughing, and by now, everyone was watching this scene and laughing.

"Ooooo. I'm gonna get you!" I grabbed a handful of flour and tried to dump it on Hope's head, but she ducked and I got Sugar.

"Heyyy!" she laughed. I was sooooooo glad she had a sense of humor. She took the whipped cream from the fridge and tried to spray me, but I ducked and it hit Ry, who was hiding behind me.

I was cracking up at this point. And for the next ten minutes, a food fight went on. That is until we heard a ding from the oven. Everyone then stopped as Max took out four trays from each of our two HUGE ovens. We watched as she set them down, almost drooling, but I don't drool. Then she turned around, saw our faces, threw flour at us and took a whole tray of cookies and ran away. The rest of us took a tray each, even little Luna, and ate up.

"He- Whoa! What happened here?" Iggy asked, walking down the stairs.

I just glared, forgeting he was blind and it was a waste, while Hope answered, "It was a war of the cookie ingredients." she said, her mouth full of cookies. Max took one look and laughed.

"Guys, you need to go shopping. Your clothes are ruined and we didn't have much from the start. I'll stay here and clean up." Max said in her leader tone, a tone that like hypnotizes you to like, nod your head and say okay.

"Am I coming?" Iggy asked, while I just wasted another glare on him.

To my relief, Max said no.

So I got into the mini van, then remembered that the 6 kids I had with me had wings and just took off flying, the kids hot on my trail.

**Max's POV**

Iggy walked upstairs as I left the room. I went into the kitchen and began to put away all of the ingredients. I heard Ella laugh from upstairs. I just shrugged and let it slide. As I mopped and began to do the dishes, I heard her squeal again.

I dropped the dish I was washing in the sink, and walked up to her room. When I looked through the crack in the door, I saw Ella straddling Iggy, as he sat on the edge of her bed, shirtless, and she was making out with him. Nudge is **not** gonna like this.

I turned on my heel, quiet enough so that Iggy wouldn't be able to hear, and went to finish cleaning up the kitchen. Once I was done, I walked into the living room and sat down to watch tv. When the door opened, I expected the kids and Nudge to be there, but instead it was a kid with Fang. Greeeaaattt.

"Hey, Max. This is Charles." Fang said, as he walked through the door. Now little kids are my weakness. It's like they have Bambi eyes implanted in their face.

Charles was an okay boy, he looked a lot like his mother, though. He had red hair, but black eyes, like Fang. He had Fang's distinct features, except the shape of his eyes were like his mother. I could tell tht this boy was Fang's. That in itself was about to make me go crazy. But the fact that he stayed and helped _Kelly _raise her kid and not _me._ Well that was even worse. But like I said, kids are my weakness.

"Hey, bud." I said and he came in, sitting down next to me on the couch. " Can I call you Charlie?" I asked

"Yeaa!" he smiled. His smile was contagious, so I smiled too.

"Are you Max?" He asked

"Yup." I made the p pop and that made him smile, "How do you know me?" I asked, ruffling his hair.

"Dad talks about you a lot." I had to laugh at this, but instead I just chuckled a bit.

I picked him up and brought him to where Ry kept his toy car collection.

"Do you like cars?" I asked Charlie.

"Yeaaaa!" He exclaimed. I set him down and he began to play.

"He's already 7 and he still plays with stupid cars." Fang said from behind me. Huh. When did he get there?

"Exactly. He's only 7. Still a baby." I was starting to think that maybe he wasn't a good father to this boy.

"He doesn't have wings." I stated.

"How do you know?" Fang asked. It sounded as if he was trying to keep that secret.

"Cause I'm not stupid, Fang."

**Fang's POV**

"Cause I'm not stupid, Fang." Max said. Is it just me or is that supposed to have two meanings.

Before I could ask, Nudge and a whole group of kids came bursting through the door.

"Hey, heyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Nudge exclaimed, holding up a bunch of shopping bags. Then she looked at me and scowled.

" Why don't you go up to your rooms, kids." Nudge said in a no-nonsense tone, "Us grown-ups need to talk."

"Otay, Auntie Nudge!" The smallest said. I believe her name was Tuna. Maybe Suna? I'm not sure.

"Alright." Nudge snapped as soon as the kids were in upstairs, with Max tucking them in.

"I know you think you can just waltz back into our lives, but you can't. You've been gone for 11 years, and you're going to stay gone." I saw her eyes flicker over to Charles. She looked back to me. "Care to explain?"

"Nope. I will" Kelly said, walking through the door, like it was her own house, "And don't you dare talk to my boyfriend like that." She said and slapped Nudge across the face, just as Max walked down.

"Ohhhh, that was a biiiigggg mistake." she said, laughing.

"Damn right!" Nudge exclaimed as she punched Kelly in the gut. Thank god Charles didn't see/hear this.

Kelly doubled over, and Max walked down the stairs and hugged Nudge. Then she inspected Nudge's cheek, which was now bleeding.

"That bitch clawed you!" She said with disbelif. That's my girl.

As if reading my thoughts, Max slapped me, then picked up Charles ever so gently, put him in my hands, threw Kelly out the door, and kicked me out as well.

"I will see you soon." I said as I left.

"Never." Nudge said and slammed the door in my face. That made Charles start to cry, so I handed him to Kelly and took off.


	7. Sorry AN I hate them too!

_**Sorry, my computer broke!! I'm using my bf's, but it doesn't have the chapters on it so I gotta wait a bit to update!! SORRY! I'll update as soon as I get my computer back!!**_


	8. Movies, Eggy, And Big, Orange Pills

_Sorry for the long wait to update!! Broken computer!! But I fixed it so here's the next chapter!!!_

_Max's POV_

**I can't believe that stupid bitch thinks she can walk right in here and slap Nudge!! **

**I looked at Nudge's cheek again. Wow, that girl has sharp nails! Nudge was bleeding pretty bad and the cut was kinda deep.**

"**Nesssaaaa!!!" I called.**

**She came over to the top of the stairs, saw the blood on Nudge, screamed, which got the attention of the kids, who all toppeled down the stairs, knocking Nessa down with them. Sugar was the first to recover and when she saw Nudge, she almost fainted. Ry caught her by the waist and steadied her. When he looked at Nudge, he pulled Nessa up and Nessa immediately put her hand on Nudge's cheek and healed the cut.**

"Way to overreact guys." I said as we all settled on the couch. I had put Luna to bed while the rest of us were watching Baby Mama.

"It was my fault." Nessa said, "I shouldn't have screamed. Pass the popcorn."

The tv was on really loud now. We were on the part where Angie has to swallow the really big orange pill. I have to admit, it was pretty funny. We were all cracking up when Ella and Iggy walked in the door.

When did they leave? Why don't I know where anyone in my family is? Why do I keep talking to myself? Why do I keep asking questions?

Nudge's growl knocked me out of my trance. Then I noticed why she growled. They were hand in hand.

"Hey, guys." Iggy said. Hope and Faith had changing expressions on their faces, probably having a mental conversation, Nudge was glaring like there was not tomorrow, Sugar looked confused at everyone's face until both Ry and Nessa explained and I was just watching everyone.

Ella smiled at Nudge. More so smirked, like she was almighty because she was with Iggy.

"Can I talk to you?" Nudge asked Iggy once she had calmed down a bit.

"Of course." He kissed Ella and then walked off towards the kitchen with Nudge following.

After about, hmmmmmmm, lets say, 10 seconds? We heard the yelling.

_**Nudge's POV**_

Iggy walked towards the kitchen and I followed.

Once we arrived, I began my rant.

"You came here to be with Ella, didn't you?" I screamed. I didn't wait for an answer, "You think that you can walk in here, asking to be apart of your children's lives and then just make-out with Ella? Their AUNT! Are you kidding me? Ugh!! Just leave! Forever! I never want to see you here again, and I swear to god, if I see your face again, I will kill you!"

By now, all of the metal in the room was surrounding me. I was muttering something to myself.

I was cut out of my trance by Iggy's lips on mine. I pushed him away.

"What the HELL!" I screamed.

"I never stopped thinking about you. I never stopped loving you. I love you Nudge." He said quietly.

I was shocked. I stood there with my mouth in a perfect 'o' shape.

"Really? REALLY!" I shouted. "YOU CAN'T JUST SAY WHAT YOU THINK I WANT TO HEAR AND EXPECT EVERYTHING TO BE OKAY!!!"

I turned around to find Hope looking at me, tears in her eyes.

"He's my daddy?" She asked. I didn't have to answer. She ran up to me and hugged me, crying into my chest. I hugged her back and picked her up, carrying her to her room. Max and Faith followed.

"Go to sleep, sweetie." I whispered to Hope in her ear as I layed her on her bed. Even though I only said this to Hope, Faith obeyed as well. I tucked them in, them Max, and we walked out.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

I broke down and cried into her. She wrapped her arms around me like she was comforting a sister.

I told her everything from me yelling to him kissing me. Let me tell you, she looked **mad.**

"Damn it." she muttered.

When I stopped crying, she walked downstairs and I heard her slap Iggy. Ouch!

That had to hurt.


	9. First Day Of School

_**Hey!! I know it's been a while, but I have LOTS of school work!**_

_**Enough of my excuses!**_

_**Thanks for all the reviewers! Love y'all!**_

_**nm-maximumride4eva- To answer your question about Sugar…**_

_**Well, I can't right now. You'll have to read to find out.**_

_**Fang will come back, and Hope's tears were more of tears of surprise, she wasn't expecting her father. She doesn't really like him for not coming to see them, either.**_

_**On with the story!**_

**Max's POV**

After the whole shabang with Iggy (and yes, I did say shabang), I was exausted. From Iggy. From Fang. From the Red-Headed DirtBag. From everything.

I decided to go to sleep. As I fell asleep, I thought about today. It was September. The starting of school. Today was Luna's first day of Pre-K. I sent her on the bus in a little pink short-sleeved dress. It was plaid with two pockets on either side. The pockets had a small pink bow on the top. All in all, it screamed Luna. **(Pic On Profile)**

Nessa, Ry, Hope, and Faith all attended Riverside Elementary. They were in 4th grade.

Nessa wore a dark wash denim skirt and a matching denim jacket. Her shirt was a brown spaghetti strap with darker brown circley things on it. Since the skirt was mid-thigh, she wore black leggins underneath. Her backpack was black, covered in a bunch of colorful stereos.**(Pic On Profile)**

Ry wore white, grey, and blue plaid pants with a grey and blue polo shirt. His shirt had blue diamonds in the middle. He had a plain black backpack.**(Pic On Profile)**

Hope wore a cream colored skirt with a brown belt and a brownish shirt with a floral design in brown and blue. She had on tan boots that looked like they were wrapped in belts and a big yellow purse to put her things in. She had on a necklace with a key on it, that Nudge gave her. She was more of a country girl. **(Pic On Profile)**

Faith looked country, too in her plaid three-quarter flannel underneath a cream colored, ruffled dress with a brown belt. She had red boots to match her shirt and a brown bag to match her belt. She wore a necklace that her mom gave her when she was 4. It's a key, just like Hope's that Nudge says is the key to Faith's heart. She can give it to whomever she'd like to hold her heart. She also wore matching bangles.**(Pic On Profile)**

They all looked so good.

I was awaken from my trance by the door opening downstairs. Nudge was sound asleep next to me, so it couldn't be her. No one else should be home…

I sprinted down the stairs and ran right into something hard and black.

A Fang, to be exact.

He laughed and held out his hand, which I did not accept.

Once I got up, I looked him over. This was the first time I actually paid attention to him. In all these years.

He's changed a bit. His hair, still long, but in an emoish cut. Still wore all black. You could see a small stubble from shaving on his chin. Other than that, nothing's really different.

He saw me looking and smirked. "Taken." he said, "But we could always work you in…" He tries to say seductively.

"Pig." I muttered.

"Huh?"

"Oh. I just said "I don't wanna catch the STD's a pig like you must be carrying around'. That's all"

I laughed at Fang's expression. He just stalked into the kitchen.

"Hey! Why are you here, anyways. Go home! Be with your kid!" I told him as I followed. I don't like how he acts as if this house is his own.

"Nope. This is my home now."

"Huh?"

"I'm moving in. Permanently. Kelly and I are through. I'm here to stay."

Holy Effing Shit.


	10. No Food For Fang Campaign!

_**This takes place the same day as last chapter. Same time, too. Just in Nudge's POV.**_

**Nudge's POV**

I was tired. It was the kids first day of school. They looked FABULOUS! I'm here to say that my kids definitely got my fashion sense. Hope and Faith looked stunning and they picked their outfits out themselves!

Nessa looked beautiful. She inherited her mother's style for sure. I helped her a bit, a little bit of strangling to get her into that skirt. Lets just say she got her mother's dislike of a flowing bottom. But all in all she looked cute. I wouldn't be surprised if all three girls had boys drooling over them. It's hard to believe that they'll be 11 soon.

Now, just because Max has no style, doesn't mean Luna doesn't. She looked absolutely adorable in her dress! She could turn out just like me! And then we can go shopping at the mall in all those pink frilly stores that Max hates! We can talk alllllllllll day long about ponies and rainbows and when she older I can take her into Victoria's secret without her throwing a fit! Sorry, I'm rambling!

Ry looked as handsome as ever. But he's taken. At least in my eyes. By Sugar, of course! We all know he loves her! He's just to stubborn, a trait he got, once again, from Max.

I walked into the room Max and I shared after I dropped them off at the bus stop. And no, they are NOT allowed to fly to school, although I know they break that rule ever so often…

I was fast asleep before my head hit the pillow. At first, I didn't really dream anything. I was just near a river of icy blue water. Then it turned right into a nightmare.

That river became Iggy's eyes. He was there near my kids. They tried to run away, but he was too fast! I screamed, but for some reason, I couldn't move. I looked down and saw that my feet were in a thick patch of ice. I kept struggling, trying to reach my kids, screaming their names, but nothing worked. He took them. He took my precious children.

Then the scenery suddenly changed to an all-too-familiar park. I was sitting on a bench with Iggy by my side, his arm around my shoulders. I was smiling like a kid in a candy store, like I used to do every Saturday when we had the whole flock together. I remembered this day in particular, though. It was the day Iggy had asked me to go steady with him. I know I know, it sounds corny, but it didn't matter. I was in love.

"Nudge…" Iggy began, turning his head to face me, looking just above my eyes.

"Yes?" I asked, getting lost into his crystal blue eyes. I almost didn't hear what he said.

"Wil-will yo-you…" he stuttered. Iggy never stutters. Not unless he's embarrassed or getting lectured my Max about bomb-building.

"Spit it out, Iggy." I said. I know, not very romantic, but I wanted to know what was up.

"I-I love you, Nudge."

I was shocked. Iggy never committed! I was his first serious girl! I remembered how excited I was. I felt a pang of want. Like I missed how he used to say I love you, how he used to hold my hand, how he showed me off to his friends.

I remember how shocked I felt, that I couldn't speak. He looked disappointed, so before he could ramble on apologizing, I remember smashing my lips to his, enjoying the feel of how perfectly his lips were with mine, how perfect our hand fit, how perfect we were.

"I love you, too." I said then kissed him again. He was the one to break it off.

"So, Nudge, will you be my girl?" he asked

I got butterflies. I know we just made- out and he just said I love you, but I was still speechless, so all I could do was nod and smash my lips to his once more.

******************Line break to say the dream is over!!**********************

The images faded and I once again became aware of my surroundings. I looked over to Max's bed and saw it empty. I could faintly hear the voices coming from the kitchen downstairs.

"….you….what?" that sounded like Max.

"…..broke…..now here…..forever….new home." that's all I could catch from Fang.

Then Max's voice became clearer, obviously yelling, "What about your kid, huh? Just gonna leave him like you did us. Gawd, you're so unbelievable!"

I heard her storm out of the kitchen and outside. Groggily I got up and rubbed my eyes, looking out the window to watch Max woosh off using her super-speed. She'll be back in, lets say, 20 FREAKING HOURS!

Gawd Fang, you just ran Max out of her own house! Nice going!

I got dressed in a cute pink tee shirt that showed off my curves and black shorts with pink, yellow and purple stripes on the side. Then I put on white knee-high socks with stripes at the top matching those on the shorts. I put my hair into a pony tail, deciding to worry about it later. It grew a bit more tame over the years.

I walked downstairs, hungry. I got to the kitchen to see Fang rummaging through our pantry.

I pushed him to the side, looking through the pantry myself.

"Really?" he asked after he got up.

"Really." I said

"You can look in there, but I can't?" he said. I shrugged and pulled out a box of strawberry pop-tarts.

"It's my house." I simply stated.

"It's mine, too. I'm moving in."

I froze in place. So that's what Max meant before when she yelled at him for leaving his kid. Oh joy.

Iggy was already living here! Now Fang, too!

"We have no room." Me.

"Dr. M is adding on. She likes having us here."

"She's the only one." I muttered before walking out.

Then I remembered Fang was in there, going through MY food. Well, my family's food.

So I turned on my heel, walked back into the kitchen, pushed him to the floor, and melted the metal of the door handle so nobody could open it. Well, I could, but that's not the point. The point is, Fang and Iggy couldn't.

Mua-ha-ha! Sweet revenge!

Remind me not to do the whole evil laugh. It clashes with my shirt.

_**I had to add some typical Nudge at the end. She's been so OOC lately. Nudge is supposed to be all happy-pappy, but she's so depressed now!**_

_**Review!!**_

_**Oh and I'm kinda having a writer's block, so ideas are welcome!!**_


	11. Dear Daddy

**_ Hey there people! I need to know what you guys want to happen:_**

**_Should Nudge forgive Iggy?  
Should the kids forgive Iggy?  
Should Max forgive Fang?_**

**_I also want to know any story polts and what not. I have an idea and it involves Itex rebanding so tell me if you want them to stay safe or if there should be more action._**

**_Disclaimer: JP OWNS MAX RIDE! Sadly..._**

**Iggy's POV**

I was looking through my wallet and under my bed and in between the cushions of the couch for money. Even pennies would help! I haven't eaten all day and I spent all my money on food yesterday and the day before that. You see, for the past week, the pantry and cabinets and anything else that contains food has been like glued shut. No one can open anything, yet Max, Ella, Nudge and the kids have no problem eating. I don't get it.

Anyways, right now I have about $3.78 in change and I NEED FOOD! So I walked down the block to a McDonalds to get some. Yeah, yeah, I know it's not healthy. But what are you gonna do when you've got just about $4. So I waited in line and bought 3 Big Macs off of the dollar menu and ate them in three big gulps. Ahh…

Finally satisfied, I walked out of the food place just to bump into someone. Not one of the perks of being blind.

"Ow, Ig. Watch it!" It was Nudge's voice. Her sweet, beautiful, musical voice. How I've missed it all these years. Not even Lissa or Ella can be Nudge. Ella is just supposed to make Nudge jealous.

I just then realized that I hadn't said anything so I just mumbled a "sorry" and walked around her, just to bump into someone else. I heard Nudge giggle a bit. By the feel of it though, the person I bumped into was a guy. A big burly guy. And before I knew what was going on, I felt a hard punch in the face. If I wasn't a mutant, I probably would have been knocked out.

I heard Nudge's giggle turn into a gasp and I heard her footsteps. She was probably just gonna leave me here. It's not like I don't deserve it…

But instead I heard a fist collide with the guy's face and then gut and I felt him fall hard to the concrete sidewalk next to me.

I then heard Nudge's footsteps get closer to the guy as she whispered in his ear, "You don't mess with my family, dirtbag." and then walked off.

I got up immediately, just to feel the pounding of a headache. I checked my face and sure enough, I had a bloody nose. It wasn't broken, though, thank gawd.

Ignoring the pain, I walked along the sidewalk, hearing the bustle of the town, cars driving, people walking, music playing. I just wanted to get home, though. I needed to thank Nudge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sexy Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I finally walked through the door of my new home, I almost collapsed. Almost getting knocked out can do that to ya. I then registered the fact that there was a fight going on. I know what your thinking. Max and Fang? WRONG! Nudge and Fang? WRONG! It was the kids, well _Nudge's_ kids. I wish I could call them my own, but I don't deserve that. I walked towards the voices of Hope and Faith to see what was going on.

"But that's not fair, Hope! We _have _to let him in on it. He won't understand." Faith said.

"That's the whole _point._ If mom can't know, neither can he!" Hope retorted.

Confusing, much? That's when I walked in. "Huh?" I asked casually, sitting on the counter.

From the sudden stop of breathing, I could only imagine the shock on their faces.

"H-h-h-how much d-did you h-hear of that?" Hope stuttered out once she recovered.

"Just the last part, why?"

"See! He should know!!" Faith exclaimed

"No. Maybe later. See ya, Ig." Hope blurted out real fast, like when I 'accidentally' overheard her say she had a boyfriend and she quickly just muttered a 'so?' and ran off.

I heard Faith laugh and it sounded just like the beautiful music of her mother's laugh, just a little more kiddish. She turned around to leave, pausing in the doorway as she veerrryy quietly whispered, "I'll see ya, dad." that I wasn't even sure she'd said it.

**Hope's POV**

I got home from school and dumped my backpack on the couch. It's only been a week and school is already on my nerves. Not Faith, though. She's like a kid in a candyshop in school. The whole walk home, all I heard was her continuous chatter about _geometry. Ugh. Who cares?_ Sometimes she can be just as bad as mom.

Walking in the kitchen, I opened the pantry and grabbed some oreos and peanut butter. As I dipped the oreo in peanut butter, Faith walked in and screamed.

"Do you _know_ how fattening those are?" She asked incredulously, knocking the cookie from my hand and onto the counter. She turned and opened the fridge, grabbing an apple. I took the chance to snatch my cookie up and shove into my mouth before she could protest and start a health rant.

"So, what are we going to do about mom and dad?" she asked

"You mean mom and _Iggy?_" I asked. I wasn't about to call him dad yet.

"Yeah, yeah. So what's the plan?"

"Well, we have to get mom to forgive him first."

"How can we do that when _you_ don't even forgive him?"

"That's true. But we _cannot_ tell him about this."

"We _have_ to! He has to know!!" she said. Raising her voice a little

"But that's not fair, Hope! We _have _to let him in on it. He won't understand." Faith said.

"That's the whole _point._ If mom can't know, neither can he!" I retorted.

That's when Iggy so conveniently walked in and said "huh" sitting on the counter.

My breath hitched as did Faith's and I could almost imagine the shock on my face. I only let out my breath when the room began to spin.

"H-h-h-how much d-did you h-hear of that?" I stuttered out once I recovered.

"Just the last part, why?" he said

"See! He should know!!" Faith exclaimed

"No. Maybe later. See ya Ig!" I blurted out real fast before almost running out of the room. It reminded me of when Iggy overheard me telling Faith about my now ex-boyfriend, Cole.

Faith laughed from the kitchen and if I wasn't a bird-kid mutant, wouldn't have heard her whisper " I'll see ya, dad." before coming to join me.


	12. SORRY!

I WILL UPDATE SOON!!!

I was bombarded with homework and testing and exams this week. I couldn't update!! But no worries, all of these stories will be updated this upcoming week. Sorry for the long wait !!


	13. A Human Napkin

**A/N :Wow it's been a long time.. To be honest, I just fell out of this whole Maximum Ride/fanfiction obsession. For the longest time, I was thinking about just deleting this story, but I read it over the other day and decided I might as well finish, right? So this is for anyone that actually wants to see what happens in the end. I just want to apologize for such a long wait. But you know, they always say that something about waiting makes the heart grow fonder. **

**So without further adieu, the next chapter!**

_Max's POV:_

I remember back when I loved Iggy. And when I loved Fang. I don't understand when they turned into heartless morons, but people change, I guess.

I pulled up the rug in my room and yanked open one of the floorboards. Reaching my hand in, I pulled out an old scrapbook. Eleven years can really put a wear-and-tear on things. The pages where yellowed, the picture faded, but I could still make out all of the captions I wrote back when I was 15.

_Me and Fang, age 14, first real date. The Flock, standing on the remains of the last Itex building. Fang and I, Christmas age 15. Me and Fang, 24 weeks pregnant. Nessa and Ry, first steps._

I look at him now and all I can remember are the bad things. His emotional abuse. I can't remember exactly the day I noticed he was slipping into somewhere darker. It wasn't all bad, though. I can say that I really did love him. I still do, but only for my children. I will always love him, but I will never be _in love_ with him again.

I don't shed any tears when I look at this anymore. At first, all it caused me was pain. But I can look at it now with no regrets. Without the sleezy scum, I would have never had my three beautiful children, and that's more than I could have ever asked for.

I heard footsteps in the hallway and quickly threw the book back in place. By the time the handle moved and the door opened, I was already pretending to busy myself with something else.

"Hi, Fang." I said.

"Hey, watcha doing?"

I looked over at him, his hands in his pockets, his slouched position, the hardness in his eyes. I don't even recognize the boy I fell in love with 12 years ago.

"Just getting Luna's bed ready for her nap." I was surprised at was a civil tone this conversation had. By now, I would've thought chairs would be thrown or something.

"Well I just came here to apologize. I know that I haven't been making your life very easy –"

Here is the point where I snorted, "Like hell."

He continued, unfazed, "But I figured that since we'll be seeing a lot of each other now that I'm moving in, we might as well talk."

"Well I'm listening."

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry for leaving you on your own all those years back? I believe it was you who left, anyway. And I'm not sorry. I wasn't ready to be a dad, and I wasn't ready to grow up. I needed that time to get myself together. So I'm not sorry. Do you want me to say that even after all these years, I'm still your Prince Charming or something? Because I haven't been faithful, and I'm pretty sure you haven't either," he said eyeing Luna's bed, " I've never found anyone I've loved more than you, though, Maximum, and that's the truth. I don't love Kelly like I did you. And even though it's been eleven years, and even though I'm not your Prince Charming right now, I'm willing to try to make it work. Kelly means nothing to me. I want to be apart of your life. I know I messed up, but everyone deserves a second chance."

I don't think I've ever heard Fang say that much in all the years I've known him. He sounded almost sincere, too, but I know better. I've seen this side of him, the "please forgive me I'm sorry, I deserve a second chance" side all too many times. He says the same speech (with a few minor adjustments) every time he gets himself into any kind of trouble.

***Flashback***

"_MAX! Get that kid to stop crying!" Fang yelled at me from downstairs. I already had my hands full with Ry, and I just calmed him down when Nessa started to cry. And then, of course, that sent Ry into another fit of hysterics. _

"_Shush, baby, it's okay, baby." I cooed._

"_Fang, do you think you could help me out?" I cried from upstairs. Having two babies, especially if one of them is colicky, is so unbelievably stressful for 30 year old women. Now try doing it at 15._

_I breathed a sigh of relief as I heard the TV turn off and Fang's footsteps on the stairs._

"_Shush, baby, daddy's on his way." I said to Nessa and I rocked Ry back and forth._

_Just then, the door to the nursery flung open so hard I thought it'd fall of the hinges. Even I jumped a little. Ry and Nessa, who were just starting to calm down, sobbed even louder now. Fang stood in the doorway, beer bottle in hand. He took a swig and then looked at me the same way he did when he found out I was pregnant. His eyes were full of disgust and accusation, like it was all my fault the babies wouldn't quiet down._

"_What did you say to me?" he asked, his voice eerily calm._

"_Just can you help me? I can't do this all by myself," I pleaded._

"_WELL THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE HAD THE BASTARD KIDS THEN, SHOULD YOU! THIS WAS YOUR IDEA, TO HAVE THE KIDS, YOU BETTER MAKE THEN SHUT UP!" he bellowed, and the crying only got louder, and I started to join in._

"_Fang.." I started, but he cut me off with a slap to the face. _

"_Just shut it up, or I'll do it. SHUT THEM UP NOW!" he yelled, and I obliged, but it was impossible to quiet two frightened babies at the same time._

"_Goddammit, Max, are you good for nothing!" he said, and moved a step closer to me. Instincively, I took a step towards Nessa's crib, and pulled Ry up to my chest in an effort to shield them from the inevitable._

_Fang laughed a cruel hard laugh, "What? You think I'm gonna hurt them?" he taunted, coming closer._

"_Honey, maybe it's time you stopped drinking, have a glass of water. Lay down?" I tried._

"_DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" he said and came up to hit me again. But he was so wasted that his aim was off and he nicked Ry's head. That's when I lost it._

"_Don't you ever hurt my children." I said menacingly. He seemed to have realized he'd gone too far, because his expression changed into one of regret and the bottle slipped from his fingers. I took this chance to swipe it off the ground and smash it into his head. Not enough force to kill, put plenty to knock out._

_The next morning, I woke up with flowers all over the house, a bunch of gifts, and freshly prepared breakfast. He even bought stuffed animals for the twins. And that morning he delivered the same speech, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I had no idea what I was doing, blah blah blah, second chances, I love you.." Nothing I hadn't heard before, but still I was naïve enough to believe him._

_***End**__*_

"You know how much I'd like to believe that, Fang, but I think you know why I can't." I said, and walked past him to find Luna.

_Fangs POV:_

How ungrateful! I apologize and she does nothing. She doesn't care. I knew there was a reason I didn't chase after her when she left! I walked out of the room and down the hall where I found Ry in the kitchen. From the looks of it, he was trying to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, but instead just managed to smear the spreads all of the counter and the walls. He assessed the damage, shrugged, and left the mess in the kitchen while he went to enjoy his sandwich.

Why do people even have kids? They are good for nothing but making messes!

_Max POV:_

I walked into the living room where I found Hope, Faith, and Nessa working on homework. Ry came in seconds later with a PB&J sandwich and turned on the TV.

"Hey do you guys know where Luna is?" I asked.

"Nudge has playing with her outside, I think." Nessa said, not looking up from her calculator. I nodded and headed outside. I passed the kitchen as I went and saw a brown and purple mess.

"RYEK MICHAEL RIDE!" I yelled, and they boy darted to my side. I gestured to the messy kitchen, and he looked down sheepishly.

"Clean it up, or you're grounded," I commanded, and he got to work.

I went outside to find Nudge and Luna flying a butterfly kite. I smiled at the picture. Nudge was such a great Aunt, and an even better Mom. I wouldn't be anywhere without her.

"Luna, nap time." I called.

Nudge translated in sign language, and Luna darted behind her legs. She may be a mutant, but she's still a 4 year old, and she still hates naps. I made my way towards her, and she tried to make herself smaller with each step I took. Finally, I just reached out and grabbed her, and swung her around. She giggled and wiggled in protest, but I didn't let go.

"Need any help?" Fang asked, making me jump a little. When did he get here?

"Just give her to me. You could use a break." He said and held out his arms.

I looked at him wearily. He did want to be apart of their lives, and I guess this was his chance to put those words into actions. I handed her over.

"She needs some water next to her bed, because she has dry mouth during the night sometimes. Make sure she goes to the bathroom and washes her hands before she goes to sleep! And jut in case, make sure she's wearing Pull-Ups. And no pacifier, whatsoever. Stay with her until she falls asleep, because she'll run away. Okay?" I said, worriedly.

"I'll be fine." He said confidently and turned back towards the house. I waved to Luna over his shoulder and she reached out for me.

"You're seriously going to trust him with all of that?" Nudge asked, and I took one look at her disbelieving face before I darted inside after them.

I reached them in the bathroom where Luna just got on the potty.

"You don't think I can take care of my own kid?" Fang asked, and I shook my head.

"No, I don't." I answered honestly.

"I'm done!" Luna said excitedly, getting off the seat and flashing her little naked bottom to us.

"Good job, Lunes," I said, and pulled up her Pull-Ups before flushing the toilet. Fang watched me with a hint of disgust in his eyes.

"She can't do that herself?" He asked

"She can, but she won't. She prefers pantsless slumber." I said.

I pulled out the stool I kept in the bathroom and stood Luna on it. "Now wash your hands, Sweetheart." I said, turning in the water. She dumped about half the bottle of soap on her hands before I took it away. Once she was all rinsed off, I took her off the stool. "Now go dry them." I said.

Luna ran over to Fang, and before I could reach out to stop her, wiped her soaking wet hands all down the side of Fang's pants.

His face was priceless. I just couldn't contain my laughter, it was too funny!, "No, Luna, on the towel!" I tried to choke out between fits of laughter. I forgot to speak in sign language, so Luna was confused. She just stood there before I scooped her up in my arms and tucked her into bed.

"Goodnight baby, sweet dreams." I kissed her on her forehead.

"Wuv you Momma." She said sleepily and I smiled. Moments like this made everything worth it.

Fang came in a moment later. "That was gross."

I shrugged, "Welcome to parenthood. You'll get a lot, more disgusting things wiped all over your clothes. This is just the beginning," I smiled, "Being a parent means being a human napkin. Get used to it."


End file.
